Satisfied
by MyLastDarkWish20
Summary: "Don't you get it? I will never be satisfied." What do you do when your whole life has already been planned out for you. Do you go with it, or completely rebel? "You have to do whats best for the Clan!" But temptation is hard to ignore. Join Brairpaw the faithful Medicine Cat apprentice, as her life unravels.
1. Chapter 1

"Mintfur!" A pale brown tom hissed sharply, catching the attention of a smoky grey she-cat.

She let out a startled meow, for the tom's sharp hiss had caught her off guard. "My bad." She meowed sheepishly, licking a paw ever so elegantly and bringing it over a fluffy ear. And with that said, the small ShadowClan Medicine cat stretched her slender legs and took the led- walking swiftly only to glance back at the tom and ask if he was coming or not.

She had the bad habit of daydreaming much to the annoyance of others. But she was good at what she did and so she was never questioned.

They kept on walking, and it was very dark as they neared the ThunderClan camp. The first stars were beginning to appear, yet the path was still clear as everywhere around them was filled with the buzzing of fireflies and the excited meows of young warriors and apprentices as they raced with baskets made of small twigs, that had been expertly woven together by the nimble paws of RiverClan warriors. They often traded the baskets with the other clans for which the clan cats now used the baskets filled with the bugs as a source of light during the night. Which RiverClan had no problem boasting about anytime they had the chance. Mintfur rolled her eyes at the thought and the pale brown tom looked at her with curiosity.

Mintfur suddenly felt her paws touch the soft soil from the inside of ThunderClan camp, and she couldn't help but sink her claws into it- it was much more softer than the soil from ShadowClan, which was full of scattered pine cone needles, or RiverClans which was sandy all over and quite hard to navigate through. She thought.

Soon the eyes of every cat in the clearing were turned towards her, her scent and the noise they made as they entered catching their attention. There was mummers and curious glances thrown her way, and as both her scent and face were recognized the old dipped their heads in respect, while the young ones ears twitched in discomfort.

She liked the attention she was getting, and she held her head high as she looked around the clearing searching for a certain pair of eyes.

"This way." The young pale brown tom that had been sent to retrieve her hissed silently, taking her away from her search. He was clearly uncomfortable by all the stares, even if they were from his own clanmates. He then lead her toward a large den entrance where the tired wails of a future mother could be heard.

But before she could walk in a stern meow reached her ears, "Mintfur?" At the sound of her name she turned to meet a tall dark brown she-cat who's green eyes shinned with authority. Ah there they were, those certain pair of eyes she had been looking for. She found herself staring at the she-cat with the lovely green eyes, and gave her a toothy grin before responding.

"Ah, hello Birchstar aren't you as lovely as ever?" The grey she-cat purred walking towards the brown cat. "Were you not expecting me?" She let out a little giggle as the tall she-cats ear twitched nervously.

"I expected ShadowClan to send their apprentice, Featherpaw," Birchstar meowed hesitantly.

"Well you see my dear, when I heard the worried yowl of your messenger asking for help," Mintfur meowed sweetly, "I decided it was best if I came."

Birchstar gave a little sigh and glanced swiftly at the grey she-cat before flicking her tail towards the large den. "Briarpaw is in there, she will assist you with anything you need." She turned around to leave but paused. "Thank you." She meowed quietly before retreating into a dark den.

Mintfur watched as the ThunderClan leader left and felt a smile form on her muzzle. Then she quickly entered, it was quite huge but was filled with fireflies, and she had to navigate her way through some iffy queens with squirming kits until she stood next to a young dark brown she-cat, who sat silently with her tail wrapped around her paws. Unaffected by the tired pained yowls of the she-cat that writhed in the moss-covered floor.

This piked Mintfur's interest, gently she placed an expert paw on the dark queens belly feeling and quickly prodding the queen to examine the current situation. "Hmmm so how long has she been trying to kit ?" She asked.

The dark brown tabby flicked her ear, keeping her stone-cold gaze on the writhing patient and meowed simply, "Since this afternoon."

"Ehhh, really!?" Mintfur's eyes widened slightly in surprise, looking over to the other queens half expecting them to shake their heads in denial. "Well, it seems to me that the kit is trying to come into this world tail first which would explain this whole ordeal. But Dewfeather could have easily fixed this, where in the world is he?"

To Mintfur's surprise the young fluff-covered cat looked neither worried or concerned, but more so annoyed. "He doesn't like Nightbird." she meowed coolly, lifting herself to stand behind the tired queen. "Now since you're here tell me what to do, before she dies."

"Well, you must be Briarpaw." Mintfur meowed eyeing the dark brown apprentice curiously.

 **A/N: So for my story I decided to switch it up a bit, so Medicine cats are the highest rank and the leaders basically take orders from then since they are specifically connected to StarClan. Not just anybody can be a medicine cat, it is like a vocation they are respected by all and also feared because of the power they have over the clans. Every Clan also has a specific mark which is located under their eyes, medicine cats have two lines which can be located on any part of their body.**

 **If you have questions please ask, if you have any characters please PM me a detailed description and personality and I will gladly use them.**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Birchstar- slender brown she-cat with forest green eyes

 **Deputy:** Addereye- big dark grey tom with cold gold eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Dewfeather- short silver fured tom with darker marks on face; dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Briarpaw

 **Warriors:**

Greyear- enthusiastic light grey and white tom with sharp pointed ears and amber eyes

Winterpelt- stuck up and uncaring pretty fluffy snow white she-cat with forest green eyes

Barkflower- kind slender brown she-cat with bright amber eyes

Bluelegs- respected blue grey tom with green eyes

Firedusk- serious and uncaring fluffy orange tabby tom with blue eyes

Runningfern- hyper grey tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Deernose- calm and respectful white she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

Cherryleaf- shy reddish brown she-cat with dull green eyes

Dawnlight- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Harefur- outgoing cream colored tom with green eyes

Batsong- serious yet kind handsome black tom with golden eyes

Petalthorn- ginger she-cat with white tail with yellow eyes

Sharpfur- sarcastic dark grey tom with blue eyes

Nutseed- nervous wreck, pale brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Birdpaw- pretty orange she-cat with light green eyes

Hawkpaw- dark brown she-cat with darker markings on face and grey eyes

Galepaw- sand grey tom with golden eyes

Nettlepaw- spiky grey tabby tom with white chest and paws; bright green eyes

Fuzzypaw- Fluffy white and grey blotched she-cat; bright green eyes

Briarpaw- pretty brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws; light blue eyes (Medicine cat Apprentice)

 **Queens:**

Nightbird- pretty black she-cat with dull dark blue eyes (mother to Ebonykit- fluffy black she-kit with intense wide yellow eyes)

Skyleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes (expecting Sharpfur's kits)

Mosstail- tabby grey she-cat with a short tail and green eyes (mother to Nutseed's kits, Dustkit- pale brown she-cat with green eyes, Duskkit- speckled grey tom with yellow eyes, Bearkit- fluffy brown she-cat with a short tail and yellow eyes, Lakekit- light grey tabby tom with green eyes)

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Branchstar: stocky dark brown and tan tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Ebonymask: white she-cat with black specks, smoky face and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Mintfur: pretty fluffy grey she-cat with sparkling mint green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Featherpaw: handsome light grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Yonce all on his mouth like Liquor" - currently stuck in my head 24/7**_

 _ **I have been drawing quite a bit and if you all want you can catch me on warrior cats amino :**_ Birdsong **I post a lot on there, well way more than on here. Anyway on to the story!**

Three dark colored kits laid on the mossy nest, but only one made an effort to suckle. The other two laid still like stones, both stillborns. What a shame thought Briarpaw, all that hard work for only a single scrawny kit to survive. She then looked at the queen with curiosity, examining her carefully, her once sleek black fur that she was named after was matted from the long birth. Her pretty blue eyes stared idly at the ground. Was she traumatized? Briarpaw asked herself, as she observed the once lively queen.

Briarpaw then turned her gaze towards the fluffy grey she-cat who sat next to her, she opened her mouth to ask her if her patient was indeed traumatized or not, and what the correct treatment would be. But before she could ask, the grey she-cat stood up abruptly. Her once calm and professional sparking green eyes were now like flames, her face was distorted into a disgusted look, and she looked ready to fight the first cat who approached her.

How weird, Briarpaw thought as she looked at the grey ShadowClan Medicine cat with interest. "Are you alright?" She asked, taking her gaze off the grey cat as she nimbly began to pick up her herb supply.

"They could have lived." The she-cat hissed out in response, her grey fur stuck out in anger and her tail slashed back in forth.

As if her anger could bring them back to life, Briarpaw thought in amusement as she listened to the fluffed up ShadowClan cat.

"Dewfeather is a foxheart!" Mintfur suddenly growled, and at the mention of his name Briarpaw froze, all amusement that she had felt now was long gone, and was replaced by an icy feeling of dread.

She quickly finished collecting her herbs and turned her icy blue gaze towards the older she-cat. "Could have." She meowed simply, "Those are the key words, they are dead. You shouldn't brood on what could've been, the past is in the past." She said the same words that he always told her, and it was as if she could feel his hot breath on her face as he looked at her mockingly. Of course there was always a deeper meaning to the words that he would tell her but that didn't matter right now. She did although agree with what Mintfur had said.

Mintfur's seemed to relax a bit and she gave the apprentice a curious look, Briarpaw's icy blue eyes stared back at her unblinking. There had been a sudden shift in the apprentice and it didn't go unnoticed by Mintfur. Her gaze was so intense that she found herself wanting to look away but unable to. This she-cat was far more mature than herself at times and a bit intense and weird Mintfur thought with a shudder. What did Dewfeather do she thought as she stared back into those deep eyes.

Briarpaw slowly tore her gaze from the grey she-cat and gave the black queen a quick glance. "I guess its time for you to leave now, your clan must be waiting." She meowed getting up and stretching.

The apprentice then grabbed the bundle of herbs standing up, with a flick of her tail she signaled for the grey she-cat to follow her. They made their way outside the nursery where two warriors stood guard. Briarpaw set her herbs down and quickly told the warriors to take the bodies of the dead kits out. They then made their way towards a den with vines hanging from the top, Briarpaw entered and quickly exited, the bundle of herbs no longer in her mouth.

"I will accompany you." Briarpaw meowed simply, it was more like a comment rather than a question and before Mintfur could protest Briarpaw was already walking towards the exit.

What a weird apprentice Mintfur thought as she raced after the fluffy cat, this had been the first time she had met the apprentice and she had defiantly left an impression on her. She wondered how Dewfeather was teaching the she-cat, his personality was defiantly rubbing off on the apprentice and that irked Mintfur.

 **This is a very short update, because I got lazy and I'm currently getting ready for school.**


End file.
